A Joining of Desperation
by Darknesswthn
Summary: Apocalypse is back and even more powerful and is threatening to overtake the world. Will the Xmen and the other teams, be able to defeat him or will they have to team up with a new mutant faction to succeed?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the characters, or concepts of the X-men. All characters and concepts are © to Marvel. I do however own the new mutants that are in this story. All new characters are © to Darknesswthn   
  
Apocalypse is back and threatening to overtake the world. His plan is to destroy all human kind including any mutants who are against him. The Xmen, Acolytes, and the Brotherhood are teamed up once more in an attempt to stop Apocalypse but with his new more powerful henchmen will they be able to stop him? Or will they have to join up with the new military mutant force that has been causing them trouble for the last few months? 


	2. Gambit

A Joining of Desperation Apocalypse is back and even more powerful and is threatening to overtake the world. Will the Xmen and the others be able to defeat him or will they have to team up with a new mutant faction to succeed?  
  
Apocalypse is back and threatening to overtake the world. His plan is to destroy all human kind including any mutants who are against him. The Xmen, Acolytes, and the Brotherhood are teamed up once more in an attempt to stop Apocalypse but with his new more powerful henchmen will they be able to stop him? Or will they have to join up with the new military mutant force that has been causing them trouble for the last few months?   
Chapter 1 Close Calls  
The harrowing escape that he had been in a week ago was still on his mind. He couldn't figure out how the guy had found him. One moment he had been downloading top secret files off of the FBI's computer system and smirking at the low shields that he been able to get past. You'd think that the FBI would have had better firewalls to keep hackers out. That was when he had been startled by the door suddenly being torn off of its hinges and a ten foot tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, heavily muscled, man had glared in at him.  
Remy had almost had no time to think or to move. Leaving the computer to complete its download he had jumped up and thrown a charged card at his attacker. The card had exploded in the man's chest, but the man wasn't harmed and wasn't fazed at all. This had stunned Remy even more. Seeing that his cards had no affect on the man, he had pulled out his staff and had attacked him as viciously as he could. What happened next horrified Remy, the man had blocked every single one of his blows, with a happy grin on his face. Remy backed up and saw that the download was complete. He pushed out the disk and grabbed it in one fluid movement then jumped up into the air duct above him, knowing that the broad shouldered man wouldn't be able to follow him.  
He had gone half a yard when he heard movement behind him. He stopped and turned around to see who could be following him. His red on black eyes met with the same bright blue eyes, but he was rather puzzled when he saw that they belonged to a teenage boy. Before he could move on the boy had sprung on him and held him down.  
"Give me the disk, and I won't kill you." The boy had breathed into his ear.  
Remy pulled a spare disk out of his pocket and charged it before he put it in the boy's shirt pocket.  
"As you wish, moi ami." He had replied then jumped away from the boy with speed that must have surprised the boy, because he stared after him instead of looking down at his glowing pocket.  
The blast that had followed had given Remy enough to time to get out of the air duct and out into the streets of Maryland without anyone seeing or noticing him. It was only later when Magneto had taken the disk and had found out that it was the spare that Remy had been mad at the mutants that had messed up what should have been an easy mission for him. Magneto hadn't actually taken the news as badly as Remy had thought he would, in fact he seemed rather relieved that Remy had gotten out alive even if it was without the disk.   
  
What should have been an easy mission for the Xmen had turned into an event that they would never forget no matter how hard they tried. The whole team: Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Logan, Ororo, and Bobby, had gone out to recruit some new mutants in Providence, Rhode Island. Cerebro hadn't really been able to pick up much about them, which had perplexed the Professor. It simply told them that there were three mutants in Rhode Island and that two were boys and one a girl.  
They had landed in a secluded area outside of the busy town and had gone in groups of four, the girls with Ororo and the boys with Logan. They were in their street clothes so not to startle the promising recruits. Ororo and the girls had headed off towards the school that the girl went to, hoping that Jean would be able to pick her out with her telepathy.  
When they had gotten to the school they were glad to see that school was just getting out for the day. They waited at the steps of the school, as Jean focused her telepathy on each girl that walked out. Moments passed before Jean pointed to a rather short black girl that was just walking down the stairs.  
"That's her."  
Ororo motioned for Kitty to follow her as she walked purposely towards the girl and asked if she could speak to her. The girl looked up rather startled to have been stopped right out of school. She was reluctant at first, but when Kitty told her that it was about things that had recently happened to her, she seemed relieved. She led the four of them to one of the tables nearby and they all sat down and began to talk to her in low undertones. Jean noticed that the girl seemed rather nervous of students that strayed too near the table and couldn't help but wonder why.  
Before she could ponder anything more, a tall darkly tanned girl with fuschia hair and blue eyes walked up to the table and stared down with amused eyes at the four X-men. The black girl stood up and joined her, staring down at them, with suspicious eyes.  
"I didn't tell them anything, Aimee." She spoke.  
"Good, let's go then." The girl called Aimee replied and began to walk away from them with the black girl still at her side.  
"Hey she's our recruit, you can't have her!" Kitty yelled, forgetting where they were.  
Ororo and the others suddenly found themselves surrounded by a gang of skinheads with switchblades, baseball bats, and chains, ready to slaughter them. The next thing they knew, all hell broke loose. (enter fight scene)   
  
After the Logan and the boys had separated from the girls they headed to the location that had been broadcasted to them from the Professor. They were rather surprised when they found themselves outside of a prep school in the uptown area of Providence. 


End file.
